1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lower spine protectors and more particularly pertains to a new lower spine protector for protecting the lower spine from injury from blows to the lower back region of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lower spine protectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, lower spine protectors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,940 by Gaylord, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,906,260 by Myers; U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,447 by Kapounek et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,812 by Weigl; U.S. Pat. No. 664,250 by Fitzpatrick; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 347,692 by McCartney.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new lower spine protector. The inventive device includes a pad with a pocket on a back face of the pad. An insert is inserted into the pocket. Elongate flexible waist strap are outwardly extended from the sides of the pad.
In these respects, the lower spine protector according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the lower spine from injury from blows to the lower back region of a user.